


The Mechanical Angel

by KentuckyTheFried



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), F/M, Jeune/Callen, Original Character (kinda?), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentuckyTheFried/pseuds/KentuckyTheFried
Summary: The mechanical angel keeps to herself in the abandoned church, her role to keep it maintained for when the humans return. She's received many a visitor, but none quite like the violinist whose haunting melodies echo throughout the streets...





	1. The Angel's Role

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! Finally I'm gonna be attempting a multi chapter fic >:3
> 
> Won't spoil too much, but in this AU, Callen = Tsumugi, and Ender = Banri. (I thought it funny to base their names off of "calendar". I know Banri's birthday is in September and I could've pulled inspiration from there but I thought the name play was too good to pass up!)
> 
> See the notes at the end for my design of Callen! Thanks for stopping by, hope you enjoy!

To the north of the great clock tower, distant from the center of town, an old church stood, worn down by age but refusing to fall. The stained glass windows were once colorful and bright, but the sky did not let them live to their full glory. Stone walls showed dents and smudges, wooden floorboards were uprooted and broken, and yet through it all the statue inside stood proud. Pews kept immaculate surrounded the statue, a clear difference present in their quality. Candles, freshly lit, collected around the statue’s feet, and kneeled down before it on carpeted ground sat the church’s protector.

Callen knew the tale of the statue, of the church built around it. The statue depicted a god once beloved by humans, but whose teachings were lost upon the robot dolls, beings who felt no understanding towards religion. The god was called Ender, for he was said to end all bad ailments, sickness, war, famine, death. She was fascinated by this god, wanted to believe that he existed, once upon a dream. But it wasn’t her job to discover if that was true. She was to keep the church clean and safe, a haven for dolls if need be, and a haven for Ender should he decide to enter their realm. 

Her eyes closed. She could hear a great many things among the silence: the ticking of her mechanisms, the wind whistling through the cracks of stained glass, the whispers of a past forgotten. Callen’s eyes opened when one sound echoed loud above the rest, carrying from a considerable distance.

“Callen! Hey!”

She turned at the sound of Martin’s voice, but did not move from her kneeling position. “Good morning, Martin. What brings you here?”

“You’ve got mail - from Dissen,” Footsteps approached, and the familiar orange haired doll stopped by her side, a yellow flower in hand. “He says it’s for the statue. Honestly, I don’t know why he keeps doing this, it’s not like there’s any god out there.”

Callen took the flower from Martin, caressing its long green stem. The flower was a different shape than usual, four long yellow petals. “It’s beautiful, Martin. Did Dissen give it a name?”

“Tuli.” Martin said, “He’s got more in different colors too, pink and white and purple. Want me to ask if he can send some over for the statue?”

Callen shook her head. “This one is more than enough. Will you thank Dissen for me? I’m sure Ender will really appreciate this.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Well, gotta get back to work. See ya later, Cal!”

Callen didn’t watch him leave, instead taking Tuli and placing it at Ender’s feet. A faint smile reached her lips and she finally stood up, stretching her arms upwards. Her mechanical wings fluttered for a moment, dim light catching the stained glass feathers. Callen turned, faced the empty pews behind her. How many humans had taken to the pews, sang hymns of worship for Ender? How many had prayed to him for well wishes and left flowers at his feet? She supposed she would never know. 

She closed her eyes again, listened to the silence for anything new. The ticking of her mechanisms, the wind whistling through the cracks of stained glass, the whispers of a past forgotten...and a haunting violin melody, far, far away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mechanical angel receives a visitor, and finds that his role is unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how consistent I will be at updating this, but thank you for the love so far!! Another gentle reminder that Callen is Tsumugi in this AU, and Ender is Banri >:3 enjoy!!

It was a morning like every other. Callen kept to her duties, began to sweep the carpet below Ender’s feet. She expected no disturbances today, unless Martin came bearing another gift from Dissen. 

She did not expect the musician to knock upon the church’s wooden doors.

The doors were always open. Callen jumped, turning to face the musician with a curious grin. “Oh, hello sir. May I help you with something?”

The musician nodded. Something akin to a smile danced upon his lips, but she hesitated to call it one. No, his smile was so forlorn, so void of life. Sure, they were robots, technically artificial, but everything about him was dead. 

“I haven’t visited this place before,” He noted, stepping further inside. Callen noticed that in his hands he held a violin and an accompanying bow, both decorated with golden gears and embellishments. “I was curious whose role it was to keep this maintained. I was also wondering if I could play a song for you.”

She perked up, her head tilting ever so slightly. “I’d love to hear your song. I have to keep cleaning the pews, but you’re welcome to play, you can sit down if you need to as well!”

“Thank you, madame.”

Callen turned away, resumed her duties cleaning the pews. A wet cloth in hand, she got to scrubbing the seats. It was her role to keep the church clean and tidy, and she believed she was doing a great job of maintaining its former beauty. But there were some things she could not fix, like the shattered glass windows on the left side of the church, the hole in the ro - 

He began to play.

Callen’s hand slowed as the song reached her ears. It was...how could she even describe it? The song was something from a tragedy, unforgiving rainstorms and despair. Every note was a strike of thunder, a chance for more rain to fall from the heavens. She watched him perform, a graceful yet haunting ballet, and noticed his eyes were closed. His lips were curled into a soft smile, but it wasn’t one of joy, no, no robot doll could take pleasure in creating this kind of music. She had no choice but to listen until the song concluded, all while ignoring the rain falling from her eyes, down her cheeks. 

When the church was filled with silence once again, Callen stopped, turned to face the musician.

“That was beautiful, sir!” She had to admit, “But why was it so sad?”

“It is my role,” He responded, “My songs cause pain. I take joy in seeing others cry when I play.”

That description should’ve scared the bolts out of her, but instead, Callen raised a curious eyebrow. “So you don’t know any happy songs?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Hmm...I think there’s some old sheet music somewhere in the back room. Maybe I can take a look and see if there’s any happy songs you can play from those.”

The musician’s head tilted in curiosity. “Are you sure, madame? I’m content with my depressing melodies.”

Callen stood up straight, dusting some of the dirt off the front of her dress. “I like them, I really do, but...well, might I be honest with you?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t think that’s really your role.”

The musician paused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Dissen’s role is to tend to plants, Martin delivers mail, even Meir - the chef a few blocks away - does his best to create delicious food! Everyone’s role is so positive and happy, but yours...I don’t believe it’s your role to spread misery, and if it is, then that’s not okay.” She told him, “When all of us are working so hard to create a beautiful world, you’re spreading sadness with every note you play. We should all be working together and striving to be great, don’t you think?”

The musician’s eyes were wide, and with the light from the stained glass windows, Callen could see all sorts of vibrant blues dancing inside them. Strange, how they had seemed like dark storms before, but now they were life, the clouds were passing and something was breaking through.

“...What is your name?”

It was barely a whisper. Callen smiled.

“My name is Callen. What’s yours?”

“I’m Jeune.” Jeune returned the smile, “Your words touched something deep within me, but I’m afraid I can’t abandon my role…”

Her gaze turned sad for a moment before he spoke again.

“Though...I’m intrigued by what kind of sheet music you have. Could we look for it together?”

“Absolutely!” Callen chirped, “Let me finish cleaning this pew and I can take you to the back room. I bet there’s plenty of hymns and songs the humans played in worship of Ender.”

And so she continued to scrub the pew clean, her reflection evident in the now shining wood below. While her cheeks were still stained with rain, something else began to blossom, another feeling. Fire. Burning just below the skin, a dusting across her nose and cheeks and even in her heart. Why? 

Callen shook it off, finished what she was doing, turned to lead Jeune to the back room. The light dissolving from the windows did not catch the fire in Jeune’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poke me at @KentuckyTheFry on Twitter for more art related stuff! Thanks for stopping by ~

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my design for Callen: https://twitter.com/KentuckyTheFry/status/1123070445505458176
> 
> And go check me out @KentuckyTheFry on Twitter for art and doodles (and @KentuckyWrites for occasional writing updates). Comments and kudos are super appreciated, thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
